


Liścik

by Yuri_Onna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei przyłapuje Sansę na czymś podejrzanym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liścik

Sansa powstrzymywała się, aby nie płakać ani nie drżeć. Nie było to proste w obliczu Cersei, która siedziała naprzeciwko niej wpatrzona w Starkównę wzrokiem przeszywającym na wylot niczym sztylet.

\- Więc co, zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, co to ma znaczyć? - spytała, wskazując leżący na sekretarzyku list. Kartka była pognieciona, ale Sansa doskonale wiedziała, co tam napisano - w końcu sama skreśliła te kilka słów. Wtedy ręka jej drżała z emocji i ekscytacji. Teraz nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie ani jednego słowa.  
\- „Spotkajmy się tam gdzie wczoraj. Nie mogę się doczekać. Kocham cię. S.S“ - odczytała Cersei celowo nadając swojemu głosowi nieco dziecinny ton. - No więc, kto jest adresatem tych ckliwych wyznań? Jakiś stajenny? A może pomywacz?  
Sansa wytrzymała z trudem jej spojrzenie, zagryzając wargi. Cersei wstała i podeszła. Bez ostrzeżenia wymierzyła dziewczynie siarczysty policzek, który o mało nie przewrócił jej na ziemię. Gdyby nie pochodziła z północy, zapewne leżałaby już jak długa. Ale, choć nie była nigdy tak bojowa i harda jak Arya, to jednak też pochodziła z rodu Starków.

\- Tak się składa, że znalazłam ci już odpowiedniego męża. Nie wiem, z kim tam romansujesz, ale tak dla twojej wiadomości - jeśli dalej będziesz spotykać się z tym gachem, znajdę go i oddam w ręce Ogara. Zrozumiałaś?  
Sansa skinęła głową. Cersei była zaskoczona, bo przez moment zdawało jej się, że w oczach Starkówny błysnęło coś, jakby ulga. A może to było przerażenie? Ta dziewczyna dużo przeszła, być może była już bliska pomieszania zmysłów. Podeszła do stołu, wzięła list, zgniotła go w ręce i wrzuciła do ognia.

\- No, idź - powiedziała. Sansa wyszła, nie mówiąc nic. Cersei musiała przyznać, że dziewczyna miała jednak sporo charakteru. Nie płakała, nie błagała o litość. Czyżby pobyt w Królewskiej Przystani sprawił, że zrozumiała, kto tu rządzi i zaakceptowała to? Nadal jednak drażnił ją fakt, że choć kazała swoim ludziom mieć oko na Sansę, wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że nie spotykała się z żadnym mężczyzną. A może to ktoś z nich był jej kochankiem? Doszła jednak do wniosku, że dziewczynie pod wpływem przeżyć mogło pomieszać się w głowie i zaczęła pisać takie liściki sama do siebie. Tak, to było jedynie logiczne wyjaśnienie...

\- Bolało?  
\- Nie, tylko trochę piekło.  
\- Daj, pocałuję, żeby już nie bolało. To wszystko przeze mnie.  
\- Nie, to ja byłam głupia, że tak nieudolnie schowałam ten list. Trzeba to zmienić.  
\- A może dajmy spokój pisaniu? Przecież od razu wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy go nie znalazłam.  
\- To prawda, ale ja bardzo lubię dostawać od ciebie takie liściki...  
\- Spal je, proszę. Jeśli królowa je znajdzie...  
\- To jej powiem, że to listy od tego kochanka, z którym zabroniła mi się spotykać. I niech go szuka...  
\- Jesteś niemożliwa. Igrasz z ogniem, wiesz?  
\- Tu, w Królewskiej Przystani, nie można inaczej. Albo wygrywasz, albo umierasz - powiedziała Sansa, przytulając się do Margaery Tyrell.


End file.
